Where She Belongs
by TheRoseShadow21
Summary: Essentially , they are all ruffians. She's just a doll-like little girl . How does she belong in HOMRA? Random oneshot from an idea I had a while ago.


**This idea literally came from me wondering "What the hell is a little kid , a girl at that , doing in HOMRA?" Right at the beginning ,when K had first come out , I couldn't see how , but then as later episodes came out and as I discovered bits and pieces from fanfics and the internet , I now have a clearer picture of how Anna fits into HOMRA , but since I only just got the time now , I am writing this idea the way I thought it back then. **

It's a sunny day, and its busy right in the centre of town, with people rushing around to and from lunch breaks, people shopping, talking on mobile phones, laughing, chatting, and drinking coffee.  
Suddenly, these crowds part, making a path between them almost unconsciously as they carry on their business and 3 men walk through. One, clearly the leader from the way he walks, is tall, with red spiky hair, a black jacket and a cigarette hanging nonchalantly in his mouth. The second is a tubby guy, with sunglasses and wearing a hooded tracksuit and the third dons a beanie hat and carries a skateboard like it's his weapon. An intimidating trio, it's no wonder the crowds let them through.

Then there's the little girl. She walks silently next to them, hand clinging onto the leaders pocket, so pale you think she'd fade away, with delicate features and rose coloured eyes, wearing a ruffled red and black dress, and a top hat with a ribbon on her head. Occasionally, she uses her other hand to hold up a marble and look at the world around her through it . She can't be more than 10 , but here she is , looking perfectly calm around these dangerous guys. How can this be?

The group of 4 keep walking until they get to a pub that goes by the name HOMRA, the same name of the gang they belong to, and they enter. The pub is nicely kept, and standing behind the bar, cleaning glasses , is the bar's owner , Izumo Kusanagi. He lifts a hand in greeting, and then continues cleaning. Then , just as the skateboarder pulls the mahogany door shut behind him , a young man wearing a white shirt and jeans and an earring in his left ear appears , holding an old-style camera.

"And look, now the King , Yata-Chan , Kamamoto and Anna are back!" he proclaims dramatically , filming them.

Anna, the little girl, waves obediently at the camera. The skateboarder glares.

"Now, now Yata-Chan!" the filmer scolds, smiling. The leader sighs, and goes to sit on the black leather sofa , Anna following him .

"Do you really need to film us every moment of the day, Tatara?" The king asks. Anna looks at both Tatara and the king, big eyed.

"Memories, Mikoto , memories!" Mikoto, king and leader of HOMRA, sighs, and Tatara gives a laugh , and turns the focus of his camera elsewhere.  
Yata is skateboarding around the pub , and Kamamoto , along with a few other HOMRA members , are cheering him on. Izumo doesn't seem aware of this as he comes out from behind the bar .

"Anything new, Mikoto? " the bartender asks , referring to the reason why they had gone out in the first place.

"No." Casually, Mikoto crushes his still lit cigarette in his fist. "Not sure we'll get anything either. "

Izumo shrugged. "Oh well. This isn't major. " He puts down a drink on the rosewood table in front of Anna , just as he hears an almighty crash. Yata , trying to do a spin on his board , has failed epically , and has now fallen over. Everyone is laughing raucously, and Tatara is still filming while supressing laughter.

"Totsuka-san!Stop filming!Do you REALLY THINK I want my humiliation to be seen for all eternity!STOP!"

"You guys…." Izumo rolls his eyes "Don't damage my pub,OK?" Yata tries to get up , but the jumper he ties around his waist came loose the first time and causes him to trip over again. Trying again , Yata curses and tries unsuccessfully to make Tatara stop filming.

Anna laughs at this. It is a high , clear laugh , like waterfalls , like glitter , like glass diamonds. It is a laugh so completely different to the deep male laughs of the people around her , but at the same time , it compliments them.

Then , she picks up her cherry juice drink and looks at it.

"It's red." She breathes in her child's voice , earning the affectionate smiles of Izumo , Tatara and even Mikoto .And as she drinks , observing her surroundings , it is obvious. However she got involved with HOMRA , whatever her purpose there is , whatever it is that made her stay –despite seeming so out of place in this large street gang , this is the place where Anna Kushina truly belongs.

**Finished!**

**What do you think? Please leave feedback =) **


End file.
